


Acting

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Confessions, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, I know, Omega Zuko, cause Damn that’s a fine trope, for once zuko isnt, katara is awkwards, shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko reminisces on how Katara asked him out.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 40





	Acting

**Author's Note:**

> I write when I’m stressed
> 
> So obviously I have written a lot of fics
> 
> Because of the election
> 
> Yeah.

Now, don’t get Zuko wrong.

He liked Katara.

She was kind and relatively non demanding, which was very different from most alphas.

There was also the fact that she was his mate and wife.

That also affected him a tiny bit.

Katara had known the omega since they were children and they had grown up together.

At the time she asked, her self esteem was near zero while Zuko was pretty neutral. 

But after Zuko said yes to the courting, both of their self esteems had skyrocketed.

But, the way Katara had asked Zuko out had been less than graceful.

***

Katara takes a deep breath. “Ok, I got this.”

She walks up to Zuko and taps him on the shoulder.

The two were alone and Katara was going to ask him.

“Um, Zuko?” Katara asks, hating the way her voice cracked towards the end.

“Yeah?” Zuko responds, looking at her in concern. “Are you alright?”

She takes a deep breath. “Ireallylikeyouandwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithme?”

“What?” Zuko asks.

Katara sighs. “I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. So?”

Much to the alpha’s surprise, Zuko bursts into laughter.

Katara’s shoulder’s droop. “You could have just said no.”

As she turns to walk away the omega grabs her shoulder.

As she turns around Zuko is grinning but it’s the next thing he does that startles her.

He gets on his tippy toes and kisses her.

Katara is shocked momentarily but quickly reciprocates.

When Zuko pulls away, he’s still smiling.

“I’d love to go out with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
